Twisted
by I'm A Baked Potato
Summary: Bubbles is known as the sweet and innocent Powerpuff girl. But what if she had an evil side that takes over her body occasionally. What if that evil side had its own personality and have enough emotions to be classified as a person. What if Bubbles and her evil self fought for her body and soul. There can only be one Bubbles. One shall stay and one shall die. But what if...
1. Prologue

**This is my new story, Twisted. It's about Bubbles and her sisters fighting crime and being heroes. So basically, Bubbles hear voices in her head that's telling her to harm people. She is freaked out and sometimes 'the voice' takes control over her. The professor did a test on her and said this is her other personality and that she shouldn't listen to the voice. She learns to control her other side and this is basically her life with being 50% good and 50% bad. She later learns that sugar is sweet until it feels your mouth with cavities.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bubbles POV~

Beep…..Beep…Beeeeeep…Where am I….Professor….Girls….Anybody….

I slowly opened my eyes to be blinded by light. I closed my eyes almost instantly. I opened them again, to see familiar faces. "What happened" I said weakly. Ugh I hate it when I sound and feel weak. "Bubbles, dear. You blacked out during the fight" he said concerned. "I also got some news to tell you" he said seriously. Before that, Buttercup and Blossom hugged me really tightly. "We missed you. Baby girl" Buttercup said while tears threated to fall. Leave it to Buttercup to stay strong in these situations. "Bubz, glad you're okay" Blossom said tears streaming down her face. "Okay, Bubbles, I have something important to say" He said seriously. Oh no….. If only I knew the words that came next would of changed my life forever.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **This is the prologue for the story. Read and Review. Until next update, Potato-chan.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Bubbles POV~

I was having a nice nap when Buttercup decided to jump on me. "Get off, you fatty" I screamed using my sonic voice. She cringed but was still on me. "GET OFF, NOW" I said now pissed off. She got off but was still looking at me. "Geez, Bubz, such a buzzkill. I was trying to have fun" she said in a monotone voice and looked at me blankly. Guilt suddenly washed over me. "Im sorry, Butters" I said sadly. Her face suddenly held amusement and she busted out laughing. "You should have saw your face, kid" she said through her laughter. I just humped and went into the kitchen.

The smell of pancakes and bacon hit me when I walked in. I sat at the table and waited til it was ready. "Good morning Professor and Blossom" I greeted. "Mornin' dear" said Professor. "Good morning Bubbles" greeted back Blossom. My plate of breakfast was on the table and I helped myself to it. Halfway through my breakfast, Buttercup walked in. "Guys go change, trouble at the mall" she said with authority, probably trying to sound like a leader. Blossom glared at her, then went upstairs. I finished eating, put my plate in the sink and went to my room.

I changed into a white sundress with blue bubbles on it as the design, light blue tights, white wedges, and put my hair in a messy ponytail. I put on my white gloves with blue bows on the side and tied my blue ribbon on my hair. I look fabulous, if I do say so myself. I went downstairs to see Buttercup and Blossom waiting. We took off into the sky and headed for the mall.

We reached the mall to see our counterparts, the RowdyRuff Boys. Ugh….. Don't they have anything else to do on a perfect Sunday? "Well boys, look what the cat dragged in" said the leader Brick. "Wait, what cat. I'm confused" said the one and only Boomer, aka my counterpart. Ugh he so stupid at times. _'So are you at times'_ I heard a voice say. Wtf. I looked around and saw nobody but us. Probably hearing things, I concluded. "Girls, go" Blossom commanded. Ugh, were not her little puppets and she can't keep controlling us.

I flew to where Boomer was. "Hey Bubblehead" he said trying to mock me. Not gonna happen Little boy in blue. "Booms" I said. I flew around him at a speed of like 100 mph. He began to look around and eventually got dizzy. I grabbed him by the collar and punched him. He came back in realization and pinned me to the wall. "Sweet, innocent, little Bubbles" he said with a smirk. He punched me in the gut and I spat in his face. I kicked him in his groan and punched him in the nose. "Bitch" he muttered. "Dick" I said back with sass. We continued fighting each other til we was both covered in blood and sweat. I kicked him upside the head and he blacked out. "Finally" I said with annoyance. I tried to walk but failed. My legs gave up on me and I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and had a major headache. Memories came back and I groaned. Ugh. Boomer was strong yesterday. Nice, that's how I like it. I got up from bed and went to my bathroom. I stripped and went into the tub. I just staying in there til I remembered it was school today. "Ahhhh" I screamed while getting out the tub. I quickly brushed my teeth while also drying myself. I finished and entered my walk-in-closet. I changed into a jean jacket top with a floral pattern skirt attached, blue vans, and put my hair in a side braid. I put on my wristbands, bracelets, and my earrings on. I attached my blue bow to my hair and skipped downstairs.

"Good morning" I said in a song-singy voice. I went to the kitchen and got a green apple out the fridge. I took a bite out of it and went to the living room. "Sup, kid" said BC. She was wearing a Batman crop top, ripped black skinny jeans, black combat boots with studs, and her hair was flat-ironed. A beanie was on her head and lots of wristbands was on her wrist. Natural tomboy. Blossom came out the kitchen and greeted us.

She was wearing an oversized white sweater, galaxy leggings, and white converse. Her long strawberry blonde hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a white choker. We grabbed our backpacks (mine is a Tumblr backpack, Butters is a kind of collage with her favorite bands, and Blossom is a galaxy backpack with a mustache on it) and we headed for the car. After we got in the car, we headed for school. I hope today is a normal day with no trouble.

" _I'll make sure of it, Bubzzzzzzzz…"_

* * *

This was Chapter 1 for Twisted. Read and Review. Until next update, Potato-chan…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Bubbles POV~

When we arrived at school, we hopped out the car and went to the office. Once we reached there, Blossom asked for our schedules. The front office lady gave it to them and they headed to first period. We reached first period and sat down in the middle seats. I sat by the window, Butters next to me and Blossom in front of me. The Rowdyruff Boys came in and sat behind us. They are here because the mayor forced them to come here or spend time in juvie. "Hey" I spoke up. I was being nice, again. I just rolled my eyes at myself. All the boys and my sisters looked at me but muttered the same to each other.

The teacher came in. He was so hot. He was slightly tanned, 6'4, had chocolate brown hair that went pasts his eyebrows and warm hazel eyes. He was very masculine. Well damn. He is bringing sexy back. All the girls were staring at him. Buttercup was glancing at him to not make it obvious. All the guys rolled their eyes and look at him jealously. Some of the sluts in the room, aka Princess and her posse, started to push their obviously fake boobs up. I don't like him that way because he is a teacher and it is just wrong. But I do want to tap that. I smirked to myself. _'Bubbles, stop being naughty. You nasty, dirty-minded girl'_ I thought.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Evans. I would be your reading teacher for the whole entire year. Hope we get along" he smiled again. Damn, he is doing something to us girls. I saw two girls fainted and he rushed over. He picked them up and was asking if they were alright. "I'm going to take them to the clinic. I'll be right back" he said as he toke them out the door. If only he knew. Those girls obviously faked fainting, so they can got to the clinic and have alone time with him. 'Typical' I thought.

Buttercup toke out her iPhone 6s and put her headphones in, blocking out the world. Blossom toke out her phone and went straight to Tumblr. I swear she's trying to be a hipster. I toke out my phone to but to text my boyfriend, Brandon. We got into a full on conversation, but I knew something was up. _'I feel like you want to tell me something'_ I texted. ' _Umm…I want to breakup with you_ ' he texted back. ' _Is it me'_ I texted him with tears almost spilling out my eyes. ' _No. It's just that I was cheating on you. I'm sorry, baby'_ he texted _. 'Don't call me baby. I never wanna see you again, you dick'_ said my final text.

I deleted his number and everything I had that was on my phone that reminded me of him. When I get home, I'm going to burn his shit when I get home. I smirked rather psychotically. Blossom noticed and asked if I was ok in mindlink. Mindlink is when we talk in our heads to each other. I told her that my dick of an ex-boyfriend was cheated on me. She kept saying sorry, but I told her I didn't need her pity. I then told her I'm going to the bathroom and left the classroom.

I arrived at the restroom and fell to my knees. I wrapped my arms around my knees and started to cry. For about 5 minutes I was like this. I got up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and I was deathly pale. I splashed water on my face and wiped it with a napkin. My braid was messed up and I took it out and did it again. I looked back up my looked better. I walked out the bathroom and headed back for class. _'Bubbles don't cry for that fool. He doesn't deserve your tears'_ I told myself. And from that day, I vowed to never fall in love again.

* * *

This is Chapter 2 for Twisted. Read and Review. Until next update, Potato-chan…


End file.
